


Гравитация

by leoriel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто привязал его к потолку, делал это с любовью. <br/>Кроссовер с "50 оттенками серого" не всем давался легко - насилие, мат, evil!Питер Паркер</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гравитация

Уэйду нравилась гравитация. Яблоку, брошенному вверх, полагалось прилететь вниз. Гравитация была отличной штуковиной. Если ты не висел на месте яблока.   
“Не дрейфь, – разглядывая пол ставшим потолком, сказала Белая Табличка. – Вдруг прекрасные пятигрудые инопланетянки похитили нас, чтобы сделать своим королем. Или это опять скруллы”.  
Самым хреновым было, что у него чесался нос. Уэйд попробовал пошевелить левой рукой – ничего не вышло. Правой – ноль реакции. Его примотали чем-то липким к потолку, да так, что удавалось только моргать. К сожалению, у него не было удобных адамантиевых когтей, раздирающих что угодно. Оставалось ждать, пока кто-то за ним придет. Или он ебнется вниз.   
“Ты уверен, что висишь на потолке, а смотришь на пол? – философски заметила Желтая Табличка. – Могло произойти что угодно. Магнето снова разъебал магнитную ось Земли? Ванда отомстила законам физики? Нелюди выпустили Террагены? Хикману дали писать новый эвент?”.  
Уэйд ненавидел комикс-эвенты – чаще всего про него забывали. А если он спасал мир и переводил котят через дорогу, слава доставалась какому-то уебку.  
“А мне нравятся эвенты, где мы всех пиздим”, – мечтательно вздохнула Белая Табличка.   
И в этот момент в соседней комнате заиграла песня Бейонс. Crazy in love. Тот, кто привязал его к потолку, делал это с любовью. Хотя Уэйд знал парня, крошившего врагов в капусту под Summertime Sadness.   
“Сонгфик”, – заметила Желтая Табличка. Мелодия сменилась на Прокофьева.   
Дверь приоткрылась и вошел Он – Стремный Хер в сером костюме и галстуке. Галстук был завязан криво, а с пиджака забыли срезать ценник, но это совсем не портило мужественный облик Настоящего Доминанта. С искренним охуением Уэйд узнал в Стремном Хере Питера Паркера. Все-таки скруллы.   
“Чур я Внутренняя Богиня!” – воскликнула Белая Табличка.   
“С хуя ли? – возмутилась Желтая Табличка. – Ты танцевать толком не умеешь, какие на хуй балетные па.”  
“Я умею громко визжать и срывать с себя одежду! А тебе только косплеить Мунка”.   
– Бля, вы еще подеритесь, – Уйду совсем не хотелось быть Анастейшей. Да, это была его любимая книга, но желания не должны сбываться буквально.   
В своих больных фантазиях Уэйд всегда представлял себя Мистером Греем.   
– Паучок, ты мог бы предупредить – послать цветы или купить мне Ауди.   
– Как же ты заебал меня, Уэйд.   
– Отто? Доктор Осьминог? Скрулл? Злобный двойник из Земли-как-ее-там? Веном?  
– Питер Паркер. Мое имя Питер, мать его, Паркер. Не Крошка-Питти. Не Принцесса Из Моих Горячих Снов. Не My anaconda don’t. Не эй, сладенький. Даже не Дейенерис Мать Драконов.   
– Мы будем вдаваться в филологические тонкости или ты все-таки отшлепаешь меня, Господин?   
В этот момент паутина не выдержала, и Уэйд шлепнулся вниз кверху задницей.   
Его Внутренняя Богиня станцевала танец маленьких утят, подсознание свернуло косячок.  
– Ты вел себя как полный ублюдок. Звонил мне на работу, клеил моих подружек, убивал моих архиврагов. Предлагал переспать за деньги, а когда я отказался указал мой номер в сексе по телефону. Тете Мэй пришлось вызывать скорую.   
“Тетя Мэй прислала нам благодарственную открытку, – зарделась Внутренняя Богиня. – Только не говори Паучку”.   
– Разослал мое фото из колледжа двенадцати миллиардерам! Вставил в мою статью на первой полосе эпиграф из Маркиза дэ Сада!  
“Технически мы ничего такого не делали. Мы попросили Уизла,” – возразило Подсознание, вошедшее в роль Внутреннего Адвоката.   
Внутренняя Богиня зевнула и попросила разбудить ее, когда дело дойдет до секса. Уэйд тоже вырубился – долгие монологи его утомляли.   
Пришел в себя он спустя пять минут и заорал не хуже Внутренней Богини. В школе у него было пять по вокалу, сейчас он сумел взять верхнюю ноту. Было ебически больно. Бывало хуже – свежий битум, серная кислота, ужин с каннибалами, но это был не тот уровень боли, который ты ожидаешь от парня вроде Питера Паркера.   
Кристиан Грей рыдал бы от зависти и звал свою мамку. Уэйд чувствовал, как металлические шипы выдирают со спины куски мяса, и они падают на пол веселым мясным конфетти.   
– А как же стоп слово? – спросил Уэйд, его зад и так потрепал рак кожи. – Красный! Желтый! Гвен Стейси! Никки Минаж! Стоп!   
– Флеш советовал огнемет. Ты был очень плохим мальчиком, Уэйд. И ты кусаешь губы, а ты знаешь, как меня бесит, когда ты кусаешь губы.  
Разумеется, Уэйд кусал губы. Кожа на лице только недавно отросла и сильно зудела.   
– Не слушай пидора, который пиздил тебя в школе! Пити, темная сторона силы не для тебя!  
– Я ударю шесть раз. Ты можешь считать.   
Уэйд зажмурился, надеясь, что в интерлюдии покажут новый мультик Дисней. Или хотя бы трейлер десятой части Бэмби!   
– Это за Боромира! Это за Снейпа! Это за Хьюза!   
Внутренняя Богиня и Подсознание включили музыку Ханса Циммера. Она прекрасно заглушала крики боли. Правда обычно Уэйд избивал людей до смерти.   
– Это за Джона Сноу! А это за Рэя Велкоро! А это за хэштег #МертвееЧемГвенСтейси!  
– О да, – взвыл Уэйд. – Возьми меня, мой Господин!  
Если бы Паучок не был его другом, Уэйд перехватил бы металлическую цепочку, натянул на себя, а завладев булавой, раздолбил чужие мозги в мелкую кашицу.  
“Беднягу будет играть Том Холланд”.   
Внутренняя Богиня исполнила Макарену, когда Питер расстегнул брюки и высвободил свой член.  
– Можно на сухую, – предложил Уэйд. Его болевые рецепторы собрали чемоданы и уехали на Гавайи. – Люблю грубо.   
– Доктор Страх сказал, это пробудит моего внутреннего доминанта, – кажется, он извинялся.   
“Мистер Страх? Разве он не враг Дардевила?”.  
“Знаешь, как давно у нас не было секса?”  
Уэйд вздохнул и засунул себе в задницу два окровавленных пальца.   
– Можешь называть меня Гвен. А я тебя – Мистер Осбо-о-орн.   
Паутина во рту мешала говорить. Питер настолько вошел в роль доминанта, что впился Уэйду в шею страстным поцелуем, оттяпав еще кусочек кожи. Хлынула кровь.   
Внутренняя Богиня достала плакат “Эдвард Каллен – сексуален”. Подсознание – “Тим Джейкоб”. Уэйд едва не пропустил момент лишения девственности. Очередной. Ебучая регенерация не давала поставить галочку, какие файлы ты хочешь сохранить. Хотя этот файл он определенно хотел сохранить. И вот этот!   
Только католики трахаются молча, а он не бы католиком. Уэйд обожал нести херню во время секса. Он хотел, чтобы весь мир знал, как ему охуенно. Мистер Страх явно шел по стопам Доктора Фаустуса! Больной ублюдок! Садист ебаный.   
Чтобы перегрызть паутину ушло семь мучительных минут. К тому моменту Уэйд почти достиг той самой блаженной ясности, которая наступает, когда вас отпиздили до смерти или вы только что переустановили Виндоус. Питер не выдержал первым.   
– Смотрите, как он кончит!


End file.
